wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Légion ardente
Gul'dan (Warlords of Draenor) Fichier:IconSmall Man'ari Male.gif Talgath Fichier :IconSmall_ChaosOrc_Male.gif Gangr'dan Fichier :IconSmall_Dreadlord.gif Mephistroth Mal'Ganis Balnazzar Varimathras Fichier :IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifDetheroc Fichier :IconSmall_PitLord.gif Mannoroth | membres = Conseil des ombres, Seigneurs de l'effroi insurgés, Forces de Magtheridon, Forces de Kael'thas et de nombreuses autres organisations | langage = Eredun Fichier :iconSmall_Doomguard.gifFichier :IconSmall_Fiend.gif Ered'ruine Autres Races Fichier :IconSmall_FloatingEye.gif Observateur Furbolg corrompu | zones = Néant distordu, Outreterre, Azeroth, régions de la Ténèbre de l'Au-delà (présumé), nombreuses autres planètes détruites/conquises | pop = Estimée à plusieurs millionsCrisis at the Portal "How long do you think this is going to last? Given that the Legion is estimated to number in the million!" - Wendy Breezy | statut = Active |faction = Combat|Principal Dirigeant = Kil'jaeden Auparavant: Archimonde (co-dirigeant)|Autre(s) Dirigeant(s) = Gul'dan (Warlords of Draenor) Fichier:IconSmall Man'ari Male.gif Talgath Fichier :IconSmall_Dreadlord.gif Mephistroth Mal'Ganis Balnazzar Varimathras Fichier :IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifDetheroc Fichier :IconSmall_ChaosOrc_Male.gif Gangr'dan Fichier :IconSmall_PitLord.gif Mannoroth |Ancien(s) dirigeant(s) = Sargeras}} :"Battre ou être battu ! Telle est la loi de la Légion !" :—Brutallus La Légion ardente (également appelée la grande ombre enflammée ou la Légion des plans inférieurs) est une immense armée composée d'innombrables démons, d'infernaux et de races corrompues, cherchant à détruire toute trace d'ordre dans l'univers. Elle a envahi Azeroth par trois fois, et n'a été repoussée qu'au prix de terribles sacrifices. Elle est responsable de nombreux évènements qui ont marqué l'histoire d'Azeroth, dont les première, deuxième et troisième guerres. On peut considérer la Légion comme la Némésis d'Azeroth : on lui doit la corruption des orcs, la création du roi-liche et la plupart des malheurs qui ont frappé le monde. Il est également intéressant de souligner qu'Azeroth est la seule planète que les démons n'ont jamais réussi à conquérir. En théorie, le but de la Légion est de défaire l’œuvre des titans et de retourner l'univers à son état premier, c'est-à-dire le chaos et la confusion.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/chapter1.html En pratique, la Légion extermine toute forme de vie sur les mondes qu'elle envahit, condamnée à errer sans fin dans le cosmos et à dévorer les énergies magiques primordiales pour survivre.[ http://web.archive.org/web/20000831114421/blizzard.com/war3/description.shtml Warcraft III official site] Elle a consumé de nombreux mondes dans sa soif inextinguible de puissance et est ainsi responsable du génocide de milliers de races dans tout l'univers, ce qui représente des milliards, voire des billions de vies. Histoire Genèse Les titans, qui avaient instauré l'ordre dans l'univers, avaient conscience de la menace que les entités maléfiques issues du Néant distordu représentaient pour leurs créations. Ces êtres démoniaques ne cherchaient qu’à anéantir toute forme de vie et à s’abreuver des énergies de l’univers vivant. Avec le temps, les démons parvinrent à passer du Néant distordu aux mondes des Titans et le Panthéon désigna son plus grand guerrier, Sargeras, pour servir de première ligne de défense. Sargeras, noble géant de bronze en fusion, s’acquitta de son devoir pendant des millénaires, traquant et détruisant les démons dès qu’il les dénichait. Il fut grandement troublé par la corruption semée par ces créatures. Incapable de comprendre une telle perversion, le grand titan commença à sombrer dans le doute et l’incertitude. Il créa alors un plan prison du nom de Mardum pour y emprisonner définivement les démon qu'il combatait (les demon non tué dans le Néant distordu se régénérent). Alors qu’il se débattait contre la confusion et la douleur, Sargeras fut forcé de se mesurer à d'autres adversaires qui cherchaient eux aussi à perturber l’ordre mis en place par les titans : les nathrezims. Cette obscure race de démons-vampires (également connue sous le nom de seigneurs de l’effroi) conquit de nombreux mondes occupés en prenant possession des habitants et en les convertissant au mal absolu. Ces vils comploteurs tournèrent des nations entières les unes contre les autres en répandant la haine et la méfiance. Sargeras vainquit aisément les nathrezims, mais leur malfaisance l’affecta profondément. Le doute et le désespoir accablaient les sens de Sargeras : il perdit toute foi en sa mission et remit en cause le désir des titans de créer un univers structuré. Il finit par penser que le concept d’ordre lui-même n’était que folie, et que le chaos et la perversion étaient les seules absolues dans cet univers sombre et mélancolique. Ses semblables tentèrent de le persuader de son erreur et de calmer sa fureur, mais il considérait les plus optimistes de leurs croyances comme les jouets de leurs propres illusions. Abandonnant définitivement leurs rangs, Sargeras partit en quête d’un endroit qui lui appartiendrait. Bien que le Panthéon fût attristé de sa démission, les titans n’auraient jamais pu prévoir jusqu’où irait leur compagnon perdu. L’apparence titanesque de Sargeras fut elle-même altérée par la corruption qui gangrenait son cœur autrefois noble. De ses yeux, sa chevelure et sa barbe jaillirent des flammes, et sa peau de bronze s’ouvrit, s’écorna, découvrant une fournaise de haine brûlante et infinie. Lorsque la folie de Sargeras eut consumé les derniers vestiges de son esprit, il parvint à l’idée que les titans eux-mêmes étaient responsables de l’échec de la création. Il décida de défaire leur ouvrage dans tout l’univers et se résolut à bâtir une armée invincible qui mettrait le monde physique à feu et à sang. Dans sa fureur, Sargeras détruisit les prisons qui retenaient les nathrezims et libéra ces abominables démons. Ces créatures fourbes s’inclinèrent devant la colère sans borne du titan noir et lui offrirent de le servir de la manière la plus maléfique qui soit. Ainsi naquit l'infernale armée de Sargeras : la Légion ardente. Dans les rangs de la puissante armée des érédars, Sargeras choisit deux champions pour prendre le commandement de ses forces démoniaques. Kil’jaeden le Trompeur fut chargé de retrouver la trace des races les plus noires de l’univers et de les intégrer dans les rangs de Sargeras. Le second champion, Archimonde le Profanateur, fut chargé de conduire ces troupes afin d’anéantir tous ceux qui oseraient se dresser contre la volonté de Sargeras. Le premier acte de Kil’jaeden consista à réduire en esclavage les vampiriques seigneurs de l’effroi. Ils servirent d’agents spéciaux à travers tout l’univers, à la recherche de races primitives que leur maître serait susceptible de corrompre et de ramener dans son giron. Le premier parmi les seigneurs de l’effroi était Tichondrius l’Enténèbrant. Tichondrius servit parfaitement Kil’jaeden et permit de répandre la volonté farouche de Sargeras aux quatre coins du sombre univers. Le puissant Archimonde légua également certains pouvoirs à ses propres agents. En invoquant les maléfiques seigneurs des abîmes et leur chef barbare Mannoroth le Destructeur, il espérait mettre en place une élite de combat qui purgerait la création de toute forme de vie. Lorsque Sargeras constata que ses troupes étaient suffisantes et prêtes à le suivre aveuglément, il déchaîna ses forces dans l’immensité de la Ténèbre. Il baptisa son armée la Légion ardente. À ce jour, le nombre de mondes qu’ils consumèrent pendant leur guerre impie – la Croisade ardente – reste encore un mystère. Il est difficile de situer avec exactitude ces évènements dans le temps. On s'accorde à dire que la bénédiction des Aspects draconiques, qui remonte à environ 64 000 ans, est ultérieure à la déchéance de Sargeras. Or, la défection des érédars n'eut lieu que 39 000 ans plus tard, c'est-à-dire il y a 25 000 ans. Cela porte à confusion, car il apparaît alors que les érédars et les nathrezims, les deux races les plus importantes de la Légion, ne l'ont rejoint que bien longtemps après sa création. Une autre possibilité est que la Légion n'ait été formée qu'après la défection des érédars, il y a 25 000 ans, et non suite à la corruption de Sargeras, 39 000 ans plus tôt. En d'autres termes, la fondation de Légion est entourée de mystère. La première invasion thumb|La voie de la damnation Il y a plusieurs millénaires (10 000 ans avant Warcraft I), le monde d'Azeroth attira l'attention de la Légion ardente, en raison des vastes quantités d'énergies magiques qui y étaient utilisées. Les "Bien-nés" elfes de la nuit, gouvernés par la Reine Azshara et son conseiller Xavius, manipulaient sans la moindre retenue les pouvoirs du Puits d'éternité, la source de toute la magie sur la planète. L’utilisation imprudente de la magie par les bien-nés provoqua l’émission d’ondes d’énergies issues du Puits d’éternité qui se répandirent à travers la Ténèbre de l’Au-delà. Ces ondes furent perçues par de terribles êtres de l’ailleurs. Sargeras, le Grand ennemi de toute vie, le Destructeur de mondes, fut l’un d’entre eux, et il chercha à déterminer le point d’origine de ces ondes. Il se mit à observer le monde primordial d’Azeroth, et ressentit l’énergie illimitée du Puits d’éternité. Dès lors, une faim insatiable se mit à le ronger. Le grand dieu noir du Vide sans nom décida de détruire ce monde fragile et de s’approprier ses énergies. Sargeras rassembla sa vaste Légion ardente et se fraya un chemin vers le monde insouciant d’Azeroth. Cette Légion était composée d’un million de démons hurlants, arrachés aux quatre coins de l’univers, tous avides de conquête. Les lieutenants de Sargeras, Archimonde le Profanateur et Mannoroth le Destructeur, préparèrent également leurs séides infernaux pour l’assaut. La reine Azshara, enivrée par la terrible extase de sa magie, fut terrassée par la puissance de Sargeras et accepta de le laisser accéder à son monde. Même ses serviteurs bien-nés s’abandonnèrent à la corruption inévitable de la magie et se mirent à vénérer Sargeras comme leur dieu. Afin de prouver leur allégeance à la Légion, les bien-nés aidèrent leur reine à ouvrir un gigantesque portail tourbillonnant au plus profond du Puits d’éternité. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, Sargeras entama son invasion d’Azeroth. Les démons guerriers de la Légion ardente fondirent sur le monde à travers le Puits d’éternité et assiégèrent les cités endormies des elfes de la nuit. Menée par Archimonde et Mannoroth, la Légion dévasta la terre de Kalimdor, ne laissant que cendres et malheur derrière elle. Les diaboliques démonistes invoquèrent des infernaux qui s’écrasèrent comme des météores enflammés sur les gracieuses tours des temples. Un groupe sanguinaire de démons appelés gardes funestes se mit à sillonner la campagne, tuant tout sur son passage. Des meutes de gangrechiens ravagèrent les plaines. En dépit de la courageuse résistance des guerriers Kaldorei, rien ne semblait en mesure de freiner l’avancée cauchemardesque de la Légion. Il incomba à Malfurion Hurlorage de trouver de l’aide pour son peuple désespéré. Hurlorage, dont le frère Illidan pratiquait la magie des bien-nés, avait été affecté par la corruption grandissante des classes supérieures. Après être parvenu à convaincre Illidan d’oublier sa dangereuse obsession, Malfurion décida de partir à la recherche du demi-dieu Cénarius et constitua un groupe de résistance. La ravissante prêtresse Tyrande se joignit aux deux frères au nom d’Élune. Bien que Malfurion et Illidan aient tout deux été amoureux de la jeune prêtresse idéaliste, le cœur de cette dernière ne battait que pour Malfurion. Cette situation, bien que pénible pour Illidan, n’était rien en comparaison de la souffrance infligée par sa dépendance à la magie. Illidan, dévoré par sa dépendance aux énergies magiques, devait lutter en permanence pour contrôler son irrépressible envie de se laisser enivrer une fois de plus par les énergies du Puits. Mais, grâce au soutien de Tyrande, il parvint à résister et aida son frère à trouver le demi-dieu reclus, Cénarius. Ce dernier, qui vivait dans les clairières reculées du mont Hyjal, accepta d’aider les elfes de la nuit en faisant appel aux anciens dragons. Les dragons, menés par le grand léviathan rouge Alexstrasza, consentirent à leur tour à partir à l’assaut des démons et de leurs maîtres infernaux. Cénarius, en faisant appel aux esprits des forêts enchantées, rallia une armée d’anciens hommes-arbres et l’envoya à l’assaut de la Légion. Alors que les alliés des elfes de la nuit convergeaient vers le temple d’Azshara et le Puits d’éternité, l’affrontement tourna au massacre. En dépit de la puissance de leurs nouveaux alliés, Malfurion et les siens réalisèrent qu’il serait impossible de vaincre la Légion par la force. Une terrible bataille fit rage entre les forces de la reine Azshara et celles de Malfurion Hurlorage autour de la capitale d’Azshara, la reine attendant impatiemment l’arrivée de Sargeras. Pendant ce temps, le seigneur de la Légion se préparait à franchir le Puits d’éternité et à pénétrer dans le monde ravagé. Son ombre grandissant démesurément à la surface du Puits, Azshara décida de rassembler ses plus puissants Bien-nés. En combinant leurs magies, ils parvinrent à ouvrir un passage assez grand pour laisser passer Sargeras. Malfurion insista pour que le Puits d’éternité soit détruit, convaincu que ce dernier était le cordon ombilical reliant les démons au monde physique. Ses compagnons, conscients que ce puits était la source de leur immortalité et de leur pouvoir, hésitèrent à avoir recours à une méthode aussi radicale. Pourtant Tyrande estima que la théorie de Malfurion était la plus sage, et parvint à convaincre Cénarius et leurs compagnons de détruire le temple d’Azshara et de combler définitivement le Puits. Conscient que la destruction du Puits l’empêcherait à jamais de pouvoir exercer de nouveau la magie, Illidan abandonna le groupe dans un élan d’égoïsme et se mit en route pour mettre en garde les Bien-nés contre les plans de Malfurion. En raison de la folie provoquée par sa dépendance et le ressentiment amer né de la liaison de son frère avec Tyrande, Illidan ne ressentit aucun remord à trahir Malfurion et à se ranger aux côtés d’Azshara et des gens de son espèce. Illidan s’était juré de sauvegarder par tous les moyens les pouvoirs du Puits. Déchiré par le départ de son frère, Malfurion mena ses compagnons jusqu’au cœur du temple d’Azshara. Au moment où ils prirent d’assaut la salle d’audience principale, ils surprirent les Bien-nés en plein au milieu de leur ultime incantation noire. Le sort commun avait créé un vortex instable de puissance au sein des profondeurs tumultueuses du Puits. Alors que l’ombre menaçante de Sargeras s’approchait de plus en plus de la surface, Malfurion et ses alliés se précipitèrent sur eux. Azshara, qui avait reçu la mise en garde d’Illidan, était plus que prête à les recevoir. La quasi-totalité des alliés de Malfurion tomba face aux pouvoirs de la reine prise de folie. Tyrande, qui tenta d’attaquer Azshara par-derrière, fut attaquée par surprise par les gardes Bien-nés de la reine. Bien qu’elle réussît à vaincre les gardes, Tyrande fut grièvement blessée. Lorsque Malfurion vit sa bien aimée tomber, il entra dans une rage meurtrière et jura de prendre la vie d’Azshara. Alors que la bataille faisait rage aussi bien à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur du temple, Illidan sortit de l’ombre près des abords du grand Puits. Utilisant des fioles qu’il avait fabriquées tout spécialement, il s’agenouilla et les remplit des eaux scintillantes du Puits. Convaincu que les démons viendraient anéantir la civilisation des elfes de la nuit, il projetait de subtiliser les eaux sacrées et de garder jalousement leurs énergies à son propre usage. La bataille qui s’ensuivit entre Malfurion et Azshara bouleversa l’équilibre de la magie des Bien-nés. Le tourbillon instable du Puits explosa et provoqua une réaction en chaîne aux conséquences catastrophiques. Le temple s’écroula et la terre fut ébranlée par de terribles séismes. Tandis que la bataille entre la Légion et les alliés des elfes de la nuit faisait rage autour et au-dessus de la capitale en ruine, le Puits d’éternité s’effondra sur lui-même. L’explosion catastrophique qui en résultat fracassa la terre et assombrit le ciel (voir la Grande Fracture). Tandis que les contrecoups de la destruction du Puits faisaient trembler le monde, la mer s’empressa de remplir le gouffre laissé par l’immense blessure infligée à la terre. Près de quatre-vingt pour cent de la surface de Kalimdor fut anéantie et seuls subsistèrent quelques continents séparés par la nouvelle mer grondante. Au centre de cette nouvelle étendue d'eau, là où se trouvait autrefois le Puits d’éternité, éclata une furieuse tempête d’énergies chaotiques. Cette effroyable cicatrice, appelée le Maelström, n’arrêterait plus jamais de tourbillonner, éternel souvenir de la terrible catastrophe… et d’une ère utopique à jamais disparue. Mais contre toute attente, la reine Azshara et ses élites Bien-nées parvinrent à survivre à cette terrible épreuve. Torturés et déformés par les puissances qu’ils avaient déchaînées, Azshara et ses suivants furent attirés sous la surface des eaux troublées par l’implosion du Puits. Maudits et transformés, ils prirent une nouvelle forme et devinrent les nagas, reptiliens emplis de haine. Azshara elle-même, gorgée de haine et de fureur, devint un colosse monstrueux reflétant la cruauté et le mal qui s’étaient dissimulés au plus profond de son âme. C’est là, au fond du Maelström, que les nagas bâtirent une nouvelle cité, Nazjatar, à l’abri de laquelle ils rassemblèrent leurs pouvoirs. Les nagas ne devaient révéler leur existence à la surface de ce monde que dix mille ans plus tard. Le retour de Sargeras Quelque part en Norfendre, les démons réapparurent. Venue sur place pour les repousser, Aegwynn affronta l'avatar de Sargeras lui-même et le vainquit. La deuxième invasion Pendant des millénaires, depuis sa défaite aux mains de Malfurion Hurlorage, la Légion avait observé et attendu le moment adéquat pour tenter à nouveau de conquérir Azeroth. Kil'jaeden, à qui la préparation de la nouvelle invasion fut confiée, se garda de prendre le moindre risque. Il en vint à la conclusion que les défenses d'Azeroth devraient être affaiblies par une première attaque avant que le gros des forces de la Légion n'arrive. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'il découvrit le monde de Draenor et ses deux races, les orcs chamanistiques et claniques et les pacifiques draeneï. Kil'jaeden estima que les orcs, visiblement rompus aux arts de la guerre, seraient les parfaits pions de la Légion. En pliant à sa volonté le grand chaman Ner'zhul, il déclencha une série d'évènements qui aboutit à l'asservissement des orcs. Il arrangea la rencontre entre les chefs des clans et Mannoroth, au cours de laquelle les orcs furent convaincus de boire le sang du démon. Ils provoquèrent ainsi leur propre assujettissement à la Légion, et furent emplis d'une rage meurtrière et d'une sauvagerie sans limite. A deux reprises, les orcs empruntèrent la Porte des ténèbres et tentèrent d'envahir Azeroth.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of DarknessWarcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Cependant, les peuples natifs de la planète, rassemblés en une alliance menée par les humains, se défendirent avec une âpre détermination et les deux camps subirent de lourdes pertes. A l'issue de la deuxième Guerre, l'Alliance de Lordaeron avait triomphé des orcs, et Draenor, le monde natal de ces derniers, avait été détruit par la tentative de Ner'zhul de fuir vers une autre dimension. Les orcs survivants furent rassemblés et placés dans des camps d'internement par l'Alliance. Après la défaite des orcs, Kil'jaeden résolut de créer une nouvelle armée, qui elle ne lui ferait pas défaut. A cette fin, il mit la main sur Ner'zhul et fit de lui le roi-liche. Il scella son esprit dans un grand bloc de glace et le lança violemment sur Azeroth, où il s'écrasa sur le continent gelé de Norfendre. La nouvelle mission du roi-liche était de préparer le terrain pour la venue de la Légion, en répandant une peste de non-mort. Ainsi naquit le Fléau, qui réussit amplement là ou les orcs avaient échoué. En quelques mois seulement, les royaumes de l'Est furent plongés dans les ténèbres et le chaos. Chaque soldat ou simple villageois qui succombait au Fléau se relevait et devenait un esclave mort-vivant du roi-liche. Enfin, l'heure approchait du retour de la Légion. Pour mener l'assaut, les serviteurs du Fléau invoquèrent Archimonde en personne, et avec lui vinrent les innombrables démons du Néant distordu. C'est ainsi que débuta réellement la deuxième invasion. Les armées de la Légion déferlèrent sur les royaumes de l'Est et atteignirent bientôt les rivages de Kalimdor, où vivaient leurs vieux ennemis, les elfes de la nuit. La Légion choisit comme objectif l'Arbre-Monde, au sommet du mont Hyjal, réceptacle de l'essence de toute vie sur Azeroth et source de l'immortalité des Kaldorei. Jusqu'au dernier moment, les humains, les orcs et les elfes de la nuit s'allièrent et luttèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir pour repousser les démons, pendant que Malfurion Hurlorage menait un ultime rituel druidique. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il ordonna l'abandon de la résistance, permettant à la Légion d'atteindre son but. La voie à présent libre, Archimonde commença à dévorer l'Arbre-Monde, quand le sort de Malfurion prit effet. Toute l'énergie de Nordrassil fut libérée et insufflée en Archimonde, l'explosion qui s'ensuivit anéantissant à la fois le démon et l'Arbre-Monde et dévastant le sommet de la montagne. Encore une fois, la Légion fut repoussée, bien que cela se fit au prix de l'immortalité des elfes de la nuit. Après la défaite d'Archimonde, Kil'jaeden se retrouva seul à la tête de la Légion. Au lendemain de la troisième Guerre Une coalition d'humains et d'elfes de sang, dirigée par le seigneur Garithos et Kael'thas Haut-soleil, émergea des ruines de la guerre.Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne, campagne La Malédiction des Elfes de Sang, mission Malentendus Cette Nouvelle Alliance, déterminée à exterminer le Fléau et la Légion ardente, parvint à reprendre le contrôle de DalaranWarcraft III The Frozen Throne, campagne L'héritage des Damnés, mission Roi Arthas et combattit les morts-vivants dans la forêt des Pins-ArgentésWarcraft III The Frozen Throne, campagne La Terreur des Flots, mission Eclats de l'AllianceWarcraft III The Frozen Throne, campagne L'héritage des Damnés, mission Une nouvelle puissance en Lordaeron et les montagnes d'Alterac. Kalimdor A ce jour, la plupart des satyres sont restés loyaux à la Légion ardente et attendent sur Kalimdor le retour de leurs sombres maîtres. On trouve également quantité de démons dans la région de Gangrebois, ainsi que quelques espèces corrompues, dont des furbolgs. De même, nombre de démonistes orcs du clan de la Lame ardente, toujours fidèles à la Légion, se cachent à Durotar et à Orgrimmar même. Lordaeron Bien que très diminuée par la défection des elfes de sang, la Nouvelle Alliance continuait à combattre le Fléau, sans toutefois représenter une menace sérieuse pour la Légion ardente. Ainsi les seigneurs de l'effroi Balnazzar, Detheroc et Varimathras, ignorant la débâcle sur Kalimdor, surveillaient le Fléau en attendant impatiemment les ordres d'Archimonde. Peu après, Arthas fit son retour à la capitale de Lordaeron. Il déclara que la ville était à présent sienne et qu'il n'avait nul besoin de la surveillance des seigneurs de l'effroi. Quand Balnazzar protesta que le Fléau appartenait à la Légion, Arthas rétorqua que leurs maîtres avaient été vaincus, et la Légion "dissoute". Il tenta ensuite de tuer les nathrezims, mais ceux-ci parvinrent à s'échapper, après avoir annoncé leurs inévitables représailles. Par la suite, ils apprirent que le pouvoir du roi-liche faiblissait et conspirèrent avec Sylvanas Coursevent pour renverser Arthas.Warcraft III The Frozen Throne, campagne L'héritage des Damnés, mission Un royaume divisé Heureusement pour le Fléau, Arthas fuit la capitale à temps et Kel'thuzad fit échouer la tentative d'assassinat de Sylvanas.Warcraft III The Frozen Throne, campagne L'héritage des Damnés, mission L'adieu de Sylvanas Celle-ci fut bientôt invitée par Varimathras à rejoindre le nouvel ordre des seigneurs de l'effroi, une offre qu'elle déclina, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de perdre à nouveau sa liberté, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle encourait ainsi leur courroux. Grâce à ses soeurs banshees, Sylvanas posséda l'esprit de Blackthorn, Mug'thol, Grondecrin et du Seigneur de la vase murloc. Ses rangs ainsi renforcés, elle triompha des morts-vivants de Varimathras et "convertit" le seigneur de l'effroi à sa cause.Warcraft III The Frozen Throne, campagne L'héritage des Damnés, mission La Dame noire Très vite, celle qui allait devenir la reine des Réprouvés tua Detheroc, s'allia à Garithos''Warcraft III The Frozen Throne'', campagne L'héritage des Damnés, mission La chute du Seigneur de l'Effroi et assiégea la base de Balnazzar, dans les ruines de la capitale. Bien qu'entouré de démons et de nombreux morts-vivants, Balnazzar ne put tenir contenir longtemps les assauts simultanés de Sylvanas et Garithos. Il fut bientôt acculé et Sylvanas ordonna à Varimathras, en gage de sa loyauté, de tuer son frère. Réticent, le seigneur de l'effroi essaya d'expliquer à sa maîtresse que le meurtre d'un nathrezim par un de ses congénères était strictement interdit. Sylvanas se montra intransigeante et, à la grande horreur de Balnazzar, Varimathras s'exécuta. Toutefois, les apparences étaient trompeuses. En réalité, Varimathras dupa Sylvanas en permettant à son frère de feindre sa mort. Puis, toujours sur les ordres de la Dame noire, il tua Garithos. A présent débarrassée de tous ses ennemis, Sylvanas déclara à Varimathras qu'ils prendraient le nom de Réprouvés et règneraient sur Lordaeron, maîtres de leur propre destinée. Quiconque se mettrait sur leur chemin serait éliminé. Par la suite, Balnazzar tua Saidan Dathrohan et, après avoir pris possession de son corps, commença à manipuler la Croisade écarlate.Porte-cendre Outreterre Depuis la défaite de la Légion, Magtheridon régnait sur l'Outreterre. Cependant, Illidan Hurlorage, avec l'aide des elfes de sang de Kael'thas, prit sa forteresse d'assaut et se proclama seigneur de l'Outreterre.Warcraft III The Frozen Throne , campagne La Malédiction des Elfes de Sang , mission Les Seigneurs des Terres Dévastées Le seigneur des abîmes fut enchaîné et ses soldats rejoignirent les forces d'Illidan. Toutefois, la Légion possédait toujours de nombreux bastions sur la planète et les membres de la Cabale, des sectateurs du Conseil des ombres, faisaient tout leur possible pour renforcer la puissance de leurs maîtres. Les draeneï résistaient tant bien que mal à la Légion. Un groupe d'entre eux, mené par Akama, s'allia à Illidan pour renverser Magtheridon. Terres Foudroyées Dans les terres Foudroyées, la Légion ardente était sous le commandement du seigneur Kazzak. Grâce aux efforts de Razelikh le Souilleur, la Légion put intégrer dans ses rangs Grol le Destructeur et ses ogres Cognepeurs, dame Sevine, l'archimage Allistarj, ainsi qu'Ilifar, l'unique chevalier de la mort à s'être rangé du côté de la Légion lors de la rébellion du Fléau. Troisième tentative d'invasion Tentative d'emprunter la Porte des ténèbres thumb|320px|right Lorsqu'Illidan échoua dans sa tentative de détruire le Trône de glace, Kil'jaeden ordonna à un certain nombre de ses démons de se rendre en Outreterre pour l'éliminer. Cependant, les forces d'Illidan se révélèrent aussi puissantes que celles de la Légion et Kil'jaeden ne put obtenir sa vengeance. Lors de l'invasion de l'Outreterre, la Légion parvint à ouvrir à nouveau la Porte des ténèbres et envoya des troupes sur Azeroth, sous le commandement du haut-seigneur Kruul. Toutefois, l'Aube d'argent réussit à garder le contrôle de la région jusqu'à ce que les renforts de la Horde et de l'Alliance arrivent.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/news/rss-01-2007.xml Après quoi, la résistance azerothienne s'organisa. Les démons furent repoussés en Outreterre, et un combat sans merci s'engagea sur l'escalier du Destin. La Horde et l'Alliance remportèrent la première bataille, franchirent la Porte des ténèbres et progressèrent jusqu'au milieu de la péninsule des Flammes infernales. Là, la Horde fonda ThrallmarQuête:Through the Dark Portal (Horde) et l'Alliance vint renforcer le corps expéditionnaire initial du bastion de l'Honneur.Quête:Through the Dark Portal (Alliance) Toutefois, un commandant des abîmes et de nombreuses troupes de la Légion surgirent, empêchant les renforts des deux factions d'apporter leur aide. Le général de division Orion chargea un aventurier de la Horde d'aller demander de l'aide à Thrallmar. Lorsqu'il reçut le message, le général Krakork envoya autant de soldats que possible.Quête:Journey to Thrallmar La Légion avait placé des seigneurs de l'effroi dans le ravin de Gangrétincelle, mais l'AllianceQuête:The Path of Anguish et la Horde les éliminèrent, ainsi que leurs diablotins et infernaux.Quête:Felspark Ravine Les deux factions parvinrent ensuite à stopper l'arrivée des démons en détruisant leurs portails par voie terrestreQuête:Disrupt Their Reinforcements (Horde)Quête:Disrupt Their Reinforcements (Alliance) et aérienne.Quête:Mission: Gateways Murketh and ShaadrazQuête:Mission: The Murketh and Shaadraz GatewaysQuête:Mission: The Abyssal Shelf (Horde)Quête:Mission: The Abyssal Shelf (Alliance) La Légion ardente poursuivait cependant la construction de saccageurs gangrenés au camp de forge Mageddon. Lorsqu'elles en eurent vent, la Horde et l'Alliance envoyèrent des aventuriers mettre un terme à la production.Quête:Return to ThrallmarQuête:Disruption - Forge Camp: MageddonQuête:Forge Camp: Mageddon Après la défaite des saccageurs, les démons tournèrent leurs gangrecanons vers Thrallmar. Encore une fois, des aventuriers des deux côtés écartèrent la menace.Quête:Cannons of RageQuête:Enemy of my Enemy... La dernière base de la Légion, commandée par le porteguerre Arix'Amal, abritait toujours des portails dimensionnels acheminant des renforts. Après avoir localisé le site,Quête:Invasion Point: Annihilator la Horde et l'Alliance détruisirent les portails et triomphèrent de la Légion dans la péninsule des Flammes infernales.Quête:Doorway to the Abyss Toutefois, si l'invasion de Kil'jaeden avait échoué, les races mortelles étaient loin de se douter que le seigneur démoniaque avait d'autres plans pour Azeroth... Activités en Outreterre thumb|320px|La Porte des ténèbres assaillie par la Légion. Le seigneur funeste Kazzak commandait la Légion ardente en Outreterre et résidait au Trône de Kil'jaeden. Bien que la Légion avait été vaincue dans la péninsule des Flammes infernales, elle maintenait une présence dans toutes les régions de l'Outreterre, à l'exception du marécage de Zangar. Le Conseil des ombres était toujours actif dans la forêt de Terokkar, où se trouvaient de nombreux sectateurs membres d'une branche appelée la Cabale. Dans les Tranchantes, la Légion était engagée dans diverses activités : *Elle avait envoyé des diablotins, des élémentaires de feu et des basilics à Skald, dans le but de souiller la forêt. L'habitat naturel des anciens de la région avait ainsi été détruit,Quête:From the Ashes et nombre d'entre eux avaient péri dans les flammes.Quête:Little Embers *Dans le goulet des Lames, des corrupteurs gangrenés corrompaient les bêtes sauvages. Celles-ci, transformées en gangreliges, furent la cible des druides de l'Expédition cénarienne.Quête:Culling the Wild *Au camp de forge Colère,Quête:Felsworn Gas Mask les corrupteurs gangrenés étaient dirigés par VocifunesteQuête:Deceive thy Enemy et communiquaient avec leurs maîtresQuête:Mystery Mask grâce à des masques à gaz de gangrelige.Quête:Damaged Mask Des aventuriers envoyés par l'Expédition cénarienne dupèrent les maîtres et causèrent l'exécution de nombreux mo'args et de Vocifuneste elle-même.Quête:You're Fired! *La Légion contrôlait également la Porte de la mort, l'un des portails ouvrant sur le Néant distordu et fermés par Illidan,Warcraft III Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne|The Frozen Throne]] , campagne La Malédiction des Elfes de Sang , mission Gates of the Abyss |zone= |npc= |quote= |quest= '' ainsi que deux portails dimensionnels.Quête:Harvesting the Fel Ammunition Avec l'aide de quelques aventuriers, les druides du Bosquet éternel parvinrent à détruire les portailsQuête:Fire At Will! et à éliminer Baelmon le Maître-chien.Quête:The Hound-Master A Raz-de-Néant, il s'agissait avant tout des opérations menées par les elfes de sang alliés à la Légion, les forces de Kael'thas, constituées des Solfurie à l'extérieur du donjon de la Tempête et d'autres groupes à l'intérieur. Les démons de la région, dirigés par l'érédar Socrethar, avaient entrepris diverses actions : *Un groupe de démons, dirigé par la shivarra Ekkorash l'Inquisitrice, avait pris le contrôle des ruines Arklon pour y mener des excavations.Quête:The Archmage's Staff Ekkorash s'était emparée du et en avait retiré la tête de cristal, sans réaliser qu'elle fonctionnait de conserve avec le reste de l'objet. Le seigneur de l'effroi Pentatharon avait mis la main sur un Artéfact cristallin d'Arklon, qui se révéla toutefois sans grande importance, et la Légion poursuivit ses recherches.Quête:Consortium Crystal Collection **Ekkorash fut tuée par des aventuriers chargés par Ravandwyr de récupérer le bâton, tandis que le traqueur-du-Néant Khay'ji en envoya d'autres éliminer Pentatharon. *Culuthas, un autre seigneur de l'effroi, avait pris possession d'un Cristal d'Ata'mal et trahi la Légion. Il tua les démons de Farahlon et s'entoura de molosses et d'yeux. Une projection de Socrethar menaçait Culuthas, le sommant de rendre le cristal sous peine d'être mis à mort, mais le nathrezim fut tué par des agents du Consortium, qui lui ravirent le cristal.Quest:Full TriangleConversation between Socrethar and Culuthas. *Un groupe de mo'args et de gan'args avait entrepris des activités dans la Ferraille. Les gobelins de la Zone 52, inquiets pour leurs affaires, eurent recours aux services d'aventuriers pour s'en débarrasser.Quête:In A Scrap With The Legion thumb|320px|Kael'thas invoque Kil'Jaeden sur Azeroth. *Dans le nord de Raz-de-Néant, les démons coopéraient avec les elfes de sang des Solfurie à la manaforge Ara et avaient établi quelques bases dans la région. Lorsque les Clairvoyants et l'Aldor investirent la manaforge, ils mirent à jour l'alliance entre les elfes de sang et la Légion ardente.Quest:A Dark PactQuest:Damning Evidence **Les démons de la manaforge Ara furent tués par l'Aldor. **Kaylaan, un draeneï de l'Aldor, rejoignit la Légion quand il découvrit l'Alliance entre les forces de Kael'thas et la Légion.Quest:Deathblow to the LegionQuest:Aldor No More **A la Base de forge Oubli, les opérations de la Légion étaient supervisées par le maître-forge Morug, qui avait en sa possession la . Il fut cependant tué par des aventuriers cherchant à combattre Socrethar.Quest:A Gift for Voren'thal **A la Base de forge Géhenne, les opérations de la Légion étaient supervisées par Silroth, qui avait en sa possession la . Il fut cependant tué par des aventuriers cherchant à combattre Socrethar. **Lorsque la grande prêtresse Ishanah conduisit l’assaut de l’Aldor contre Socrethar, Kaylaan le Perdu se mit en travers de son chemin. Au cours du combat, Socrethar tua Ishanah. La mort de son mentor bien-aimé dissipa la folie de Kaylaan. Il ressuscita alors la prêtresse, ce qui conduit Socrethar à l’exécuter pour trahison. **Enfin, l’Aldor et les Clairvoyants attaquèrent Socrethar. Affaibli par la Présence de Voren’thal, l’érédar périt dans la bataille.Quest:Turning Point Le réveil du Puits de soleil Kil'jaeden, qui ne s'était pas encore avoué vaincu, venait de trouver un nouveau pion à manipuler en personne de Kael'thas Haut-soleil. Après sa défaite au donjon de la Tempête, toujours aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir, le prince participa volontiers à la nouvelle tentative de la Légion ardente d'envahir Azeroth. Grâce à ses pouvoirs démoniaques, Kil'jaeden rendit la vie à Kael'thas et lui offrit, ainsi qu'à ses suivants, des quantités inimaginables d'énergie gangrenée. Ils subirent une série de mutations et devinrent ce que l'on appelle depuis des gangresangs. Sur les ordres de Kael'thas, ils se rendirent à Lune-d'argent, capturèrent M'uru et l'emmenèrent au Puits de soleil. Le prince découvrit également que les énergies du Puits de soleil existaient toujours, sous la forme d'une jeune humaine nommée Anveena. Il s'empara d'elle et l'emporta sur l'île de Quel'Danas, pensant utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire revivre la fontaine sacrée, dans le but de faire pénétrer son maître Kil'jaeden sur Azeroth et de s'octroyer une source de puissance infinie. Cependant, grâce à l'intervention du vol draconique bleu et de nombreux héros mortels, Kael'thas fut tué une bonne fois pour toutes dans la terrasse des Magistères et les plans de Kil'jaeden furent déjoués. Anveena se sacrifia pour affaiblir le seigneur de la Légion, ce qui permit aux aventuriers de le vaincre et de le renvoyer dans le Néant distordu. Après la bataille, Velen purifia le Puits de soleil à l'aide d'un "fragment" de M'uru, guérissant ainsi les elfes de sang de leur addiction aux énergies démoniaques et leur permettant de renouer avec la Lumière. Le coup d'état royal |thumb|320px|Putrescin contemple les ravages de la nouvelle peste au portail du Courroux. Au cours de la guerre contre le roi-liche, il fut révélé que Varimathras complotait contre Sylvanas et avait secrètement pris le contrôle d'une partie non négligeable des Réprouvés. Il fit alors lancer une attaque surprise sur les armées qui assiégeaient le portail du Courroux. Des centaines de soldats de la Horde et de l'Alliance perdirent la vie dans cette embuscade, y compris Bolvar Fordragon, célèbre héros de l'Alliance. Au même moment, à la tête des forces de la Légion ardente, Varimathras se rendit maître de Fossoyeuse et manqua de peu l'assassinat de la Dame noire elle-même. La Horde ne tarda pas à contre-attaquer et Thrall, Sylvanas et Vol'jin, avec l'aide de divers aventuriers, prirent à nouveau le contrôle de la cité. Au cours de la bataille, la voix d'un "maître" inconnu se fit entendre, admonestant Varimathras pour son incompétence. Le seigneur de l'effroi entra alors dans la mêlée, clamant à ses adversaires qu'ils ne le priveraient pas du fruit d'"années de préparation", avant d'être vaincu. Si la Légion ardente réussit à raviver les tensions entre l'Alliance et la Horde, elle échoua dans sa tentative de lancer une nouvelle invasion. L'identité du mystérieux "maître" reste incertaine, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agissait de Sargeras. Cataclysm A l'heure du Cataclysme la Légion ardente a une influence moindre sur Azeroth. Suite à la dévastation causée par l'Effondrement, le culte du Marteau du crépuscule est parvenu à arracher la gorge du Sombre murmure des mains de la Légion. Cependant, les démons ont réussi à garder leurs bases dans Gangrebois, Désolace et les terres Foudroyées. En dépit de sa défaite et de la chute de la Croisade écarlate à Stratholme, Balnazzar maintient son emprise sur la cité au travers de sa nouvelle armée, constituée de Croisés écarlates relevés dans la non-mort. Les Croisés de la Main de Tyr ayant subi le même sort, la ville est également tombée entre les mains de la Légion. Les races mortelles d'Azeroth ne sont toutefois pas disposées à laisser la Légion poursuivre librement ses activités. En Désolace, le Cercle cénarien aide le Khan Leh'Prah, du clan Kolkar, à unifier les centaures de la région (Kolkar, Magram et Gelkis) et à lancer un assaut sur Shok'Thokar. A Gangrebois, le Cercle d'émeraude et le Cercle cénarien attaquent conjointement les places fortes de la Légion. Dans les terres Foudroyées, l'Alliance et la Horde renforcent la surveillance autour de la Porte des ténèbres et envoient des aventuriers dans la forêt Impure, avec pour mission de mettre un terme à l'influence de la Légion. De son côté, la Croisade d'argent entreprend la reconquête de la Main de Tyr et de Stratholme. Pendant qu'elle essayait de maintenir ses bases en Azeroth, la Légion est parvenue à reprendre au Marteau du crépuscule une partie de la gorge du Sombre murmure, les portes de Sothann. Personnages importants Seigneurs Les seigneurs de la Légion ardente sont les suivants :Shadows & Light, p.52 } Mannoroth | Le Destructeur | Annihilan | Général de la Légion ardente et roi des seigneurs des abîmes. Responsable de la corruption des orcs, tué par Grom Hurlenfer qui sauva son peuple. | Mort |- | Tichondrius | L'Enténébrant | Nathrezim | Chef des nathrezims et spécialiste de l'infiltration. Tué par Illidan Hurlorage. | Mort |} Commandants et alliés } Anetheron | Deuxième seigneur des nathrezims. Prit la tête du Fléau après la mort de Tichondrius. Tué lors de la bataille du mont Hyjal par des aventuriers et Jaina Portvaillant. | Décédé |- | Mephistroth | Troisième seigneur des nathrezims. On pense qu'il a pris la tête des seigneurs de l'effroi depuis la mort d'Anetheron et Tichondrius sur Azeroth. | Vivant |- | Azgalor | Devenu roi des seigneurs des abîmes après la mort de Mannoroth. Mort lors de la Bataille du Mont Hyjal. | Décédé |- | Balnazzar | L'un des trois seigneurs de l'effroi responsables du Fléau. Corrupteur de la Croisade écarlate et possesseur du grand croisé Saidan Dathrohan. Commande actuellement les croisés écarlates morts-vivants. | Vivant |- | Gul'dan | Fondateur et maître du Conseil des ombres et créateur des chevaliers de la mort. Pourchassé par les clans furieux de la Horde, il fut déchiqueté par des démons dans la tombe de Sargeras. | Décédé |- | Kazzak le Suprême | Seigneur des gardes funestes, main droite de Kil'jaeden et premier lieutenant d'Archimonde. Responsable de la réouverture de la Porte des ténèbres. | Décédé |- | Detheroc | Chef des seigneurs de l'effroi insurgés | Décédé |- | Haut-seigneur Kruul | Actuel commandant des armées de la Légion ardente sur Azeroth, à la place de Kazzak le Suprême. | Décédé |- | Prince Kael'thas Haut-soleil | Seigneur des elfes de sang et ancien serviteur d'Illidan Hurlorage. Vaincu dans la terrasse des Magistères par des aventuriers et l'opération Soleil brisé. | Décédé |- | Seigneur Jaraxxus | Erédar man'ari rencontré dans le Colisée des croisés. | Décédé |- | Talgath | Agent de haut rang de la Légion ardente chargé de parcourir le Néant distordu à la recherche de draeneï vivants. | Vivant |} Anciens alliés Principaux ennemis Espèces non-intelligentes right|450px La Légion ardente est avant tout constituée de démons, mais elle inclut également d'autres races non-démoniaques. Bêtes * Chien démoniaque * Traqueur gangrené/Gangrechien * Sanglier infernal * Cauchemar ** Destrier de l'effroi ** Palefroi corrompu * Terreur du vide * Traqueur dimensionnel * Sombredogue Assemblages * Abyssaux * Saccageurs gangrenés * Infernaux Races d'autres organisations :''Cette liste rassemble les organisations qui servent la Légion ardente *Conseil des ombres Organisation Effectifs Si le Néant distordu abrite un nombre infini de démons,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 77 ceux-ci ne font pas tous partie de la Légion ardente. Lorsque Sargeras déclencha la guerre des Anciens, la Légion comptait dans ses rangs un million de démons.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 48 Bien qu'elle fut vaincue par deux fois et qu'une grande partie de ses armées furent décimées, elle a depuis rassemblé ses forces et on pense que ses effectifs se rapprochent à nouveau du million. Organisations au service de la Légion ;Actuellement *Conseil des ombres et autres groupes affiliés † *Forces de Kael'thas † *Loyalistes de Varimathras et Putrescin † *Croisade écarlate † **Assaut écarlate † ;Anciennement *Forces d'Illidan † *Fléau *Horde *Bien-nés Chaîne de commandement Après le Cataclysme * Sargeras (Commandant suprême) ** Kil'jaeden (Commandant suprême remplaçant, en l'absence de Sargeras) *** Talgath, agent *** Mephistroth (Dirigeant actuel présumé des seigneurs de l'effroi en raison de sa présence à une réunion importante''Warcraft III, campagne Voie des damnés, mission Les seigneurs de l'effroi'') **** Mal'Ganis (Posséda le corps de Barean Ponevent) **** Balnazzar (Le plus puissant des seigneurs de l'effroi restant à Lordaeron) ***** Varimathras (A mené un coup d'état contre Sylvanas) (Présumé dans le Néant distordu) ***** Detheroc (Inconnu) Trivia Les démon quels qu'ils soient ne peuvent être tuer que dans le Néant distordu ce qui explique pourquoi Archimonde revient a Warlord Of Draenor Références Liens externes es:Legión Ardiente en:Burning Legion Catégorie:Démons Catégorie:Organisations Catégorie:Légion ardente